Celos
by Yumiko-07
Summary: Los chicos tienen un plan para juntar a Kazemaru y a Goenji, piensan en darle celos a Goenji ¿como reaccionara el? me parece que exagera. Bueno, soy nueva en esto asi que plis tenganme compasion y si soy mala en los summary


**Celos**

Era un día normal en la escuela Raimon.

Había un grupo de chicos hablando animadamente eran: Endo, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Kido y Fudo, avían dejado de lado a Goenji y Kazemaru pues tenían un plan para juntarlos. Todavía no avían decidido que hacer, pensaban en encerrarlos juntos en un salón y no abrir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero dejaron ese plan de lado cuando se acordaron que los profesores revisaban cada aula antes de irse.

Endo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO SE ME OCURRE NADA

Fudo: YA CAYATE ASE MEDIA HORA ESTAS DICIENDO ESO ME TENES HARTO, NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE ESTOY ACA

Kido: ya cálmense los dos Fudo entiéndelo, a él se le ocurrió juntar a Goenji y Kazemaru y no se le ocurre nada, y tu estas aquí porque YO te lo pedí

Fudo: SI PERO ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PORQUE… OYE ESPERA QUEEEEEEE YO NO VINE SOLO PORQUE ME LO PEDISTE VOS, SOLO VINE PORQUE ME PARCIO INTERESANTE VOS NO TENES NADA QUE VER EN ESTO ME ESCUCHASTE?

Kido: ya Fudo fue una broma jajaja bueno volviendo al tema inicial se les ocurrió algo

Todos: nada

Endo: pero como hacemos para juntarlos?

Xxx y xxx: para juntar a quienes?

Goenji y Kazemaru habían aparecido de la nada atrás de Endo

Endo: AAAAAAA a nadie a unos compañeros que no se animan a decirse su sentimientos y queríamos preguntarles a ustedes si se les ocurría como juntar a ese par de chicos QUE USTEDES NO CONOCEN-dijo con una sonrisa

Todos se quedaron viendo a Endo como por primera vez en toda su vida había creado una idea estupenda sin arruinar el plan

Kazemaru: aaa con que era eso, jajaja claro y estan ideando un plan sí que ellos se enteren no?

Todos: SI CLARO, ESO SI EXACTO, QUE OPINAN QUE PODEMOS HACER

Goenji: a mí ni me pregunten, que yo del amor no sé nada

Kazemaru: jajaja bueno yo creo que deberían engañarlos, y en todas las oportunidades que tengan dejarlos solos, haber si deciden declararse solos

Fudo: y si son tan idiotas que ni solos se dignan a confesarse?

Kazemaru: bueno en ese caso van a tener que, paren, como son? es la típica pareja que uno es impulsivo y el otro es más sensible de los más sensibles?

Midorikawa: si exacto asi son uno es DEMACIADO impulsivo (mirando a Fudo) y el otro es DEMASIADO sensible (mirando a Kido)

Fudo y Kido se le quedaron viendo con la peor cara que se pueda ocurrir

Kazemaru: Bueno entonces van a tener que darle celos al más impulsivo

Endo: buena idea Kazemaru gracias esos chicos te lo van a agradecer de por vida

Kazemaru: no es nada, bueno yo me tengo que ir a mi casa o mis padres me castigaran

Goenji: si yo también me voy chau

Kazemaru: chau

Kazemaru y Goenji se fueron en direcciones opuestas

Todos (menos Endo): como se te ocurrió esa brillante idea en tan poco tiempo Endo

Endo: que Aaaaah la idea de la pareja imaginaria para que Kazemaru nos diera una idea?

Todos: sí

Endo: Aaaaah ni idea solo mi boca se movió sola

Todos se cayeron al suelo (típico anime)

Fudo: (siendo sostenido por Kido para que no le pegue a Endo) AAAA POR UN MOMENTO PENSE QUE HABIAS VUELTO INTELIGENTE PERO NO, NO PODIAS NI SIQUIERA FINGUIR PARA PARECER INTELIGENTE?

Kido: ya Fudo cálmate ya sabes cómo es Endo el es asi es un despistado pero al menos se le ocurrió una buena idea

Midorikawa: siiiii

Fudo: Aaaaah ahora que me acuerdo se puede saber porque me miraste a mí yo no soy impulsivo!

Kido: si y yo no soy sensible. Pero Fudo si eres demasiado impulsivo

Fudo: de qué lado estas?

Kido: del tuyo, del tuyo jaajajaaj pero admite que eres impulsivo

Fudo: mira Kido si no empiezas a correr en 3 segundos te mato 1…2…3 TE MATO

Kido: AAAAAAAAAAAA NO AYUDENME

Asi por Fudo y Kido empezaron a correr toda la cancha

Hiroto: a mí me parece que abría que juntarlos a ellos también

Fudo y Kido pararon de inmediato de correr y miraron de muy mala manera (y cuando digo MUY es MUY)

Fudo y Kido: QUE DIJISTE HIROTO

Hiroto: nada, nada jajaja solo que eeee…

Fudo y Kido: CORRE

Hiroto empezó a correr mientras que Fudo y Kido lo perseguían con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Todos: jaajajaaj nunca van a cambiar

Endo: bueno ahora ya sabemos cómo hacer para juntar a Goenji y Kazemaru MANOS A LA OBRA

Midorikawa: etto Endo tu plan es poner celoso a Goenji?

Endo: SIP, no es un gran plan?

Midorikawa: si todo bien pero con quien le damos celos a Goenji porque no podemos ir por la calle y decirle a un extraño: "hola como estas? puedes ser el novio fingido de Kazemaru porque queremos poner a Goenji celoso"

Todos habían olvidado ese pequeño e insignificante error

Endo: NOOOOOOO

Todos: que pasa Endo

Endo: tanto pensar para nada

Todos cayeron estilo anime

Endo: yyyyyyyyyyyy si usamos a…

Todos: a quien

Endo: al chico imaginario

Todos: al chico imaginario?

Endo: sip

Todos: y quién es ese?

Kido: Aaaaah creo que ya empiezo a entender, lo que vos decís Endo es que le llenemos la cabeza a Goenji para que se ponga celoso, sin embargo todo lo que le digamos va a ser mentira no?

Endo: siiiii entendió. uno que me entendió

Todos habían quedado con la boca abierta por tan brillante idea de Endo

Fudo: es eso o tenias otro plan y como viste que Kido dijo uno mejor dijiste el de el?

Endo: NO ESE PLAN ERA MIO

Todos: mano a la obra

Endo: listo mañana alguien va a tener que distraer a Kazemaru y me parece que el indicado es Midorikawa, estan de acuerdo?

Todos: sip

Endo: listo cuando vean que Kazemaru se acerca vos Midorikawa te lo llevas

Mido: si

Endo: y nosotros vamos a empezar a hablar y cuando Goenji se esconda para escucharnos finjamos que no sabemos que esta entonces vos Mido cuando veas que se escondió hazme una seña ok?

Mido: si

Endo: bueno mañana nadie falte ni menos vos Mido que tienes que distraer a Kaze

Mido: sipi capitán

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con ánimos de que sus amigos por fin iban a estar juntos, desayunaron y cada uno iba por su camino al colegio

Cuando llegaron

Endo: listo voy a pasar lista a ver si alguien falto y si alguien falto ese alguien le va a ir muy mal, bueno el más importante Mido?

Mido: presente

Endo: Hiroto

Hiro: presente

Endo: Kido?

Kido: presente

Endo: Fudo?

Fudo: no voy a contestar presente como estos ineptos

Endo: bueno al menos se que estas, y por ultimo Endo?

Nadie hablo

Endo: ENDO? ENDO FALTO LE VAMOS A DAR UNA PALIZA MAÑANA CUANDO LLEGUE, a no esperan Endo soy yo jaajajaaj

Todos: que idiota (decían mientras le bajaba una gotita por lo estúpido que era Endo)

Endo: Todos listos?

Todos: si capitán estamos listos

Endo: no los escucho

Todos: Si capitán estamos listos

Endo: entonces A TRABAJAR

Kido: claro pero empecemos a trabajar después de clase si?

Todos: oki

Entraron a clase y para ellos parecía la clase más eterna que hubieran tenido, sin embargo Goenji y Kaze estaban de lo más tranquilo escuchando lo que el profesor decía.

En el recreo

Endo: MIDO MANOS A LA OBRA VE A DISTRAER A KAZE

Mido: ooooo pero yo no quiero interrumpir su hermoso momento

Todos: queee?

Entonces vieron que Kazemaru y Goenji hablaban tranquilos mientras caminaban lentamente hacia ellos sin haberse percatado que ellos estaban ahí

Fudo: Mido por dios quiero terminar con esto rápido me tengo que ir anda y distrae a Kaze

Kido: siiiii yo también tengo que irme

Hiro: epa que pasa tienen algo que hacer porque no nos cuentan que pasa entre ustedes

Fudo: mira Hiroto yo no me meto en tus problemas vos no te metas en los míos ok? Y mejor si no preguntas nada porque no me importaría dejar a Mido viudo antes de la boda ok?

Hiro trago duro pues sabía que cuando Fudo decía algo lo cumplía hasta el final

Endo: BUENO chicos Kaze se nos va a escapar empecemos el Plan YA

Mido fue corriendo hasta donde estaban Kaze y Goenji hablando.

Mido: Kaze, Kaze necesito que veas algo PERO YAAAAA

Kaze: bueno Mido cálmate no te preocupes ya voy espera un minuto que Goenji me quería decir algo

Y si como piensan Goenji pensaba declararse en ese momento pero llego Mido muy acelerado queriendo llevarse a Kaze asi que ha Goenji no puedo hacer nada más que resignarse y pensar que el destino no quería que ellos dos estuvieran juntos (pero claramente se equivocaba)

Goenji: no te preocupes Kaze te lo digo más tarde

Kaze: ok vamos Mido que me quería mostrar

Mido: si, si, si vamos que está adentro del cole, ha Goenji haya estan los chicos si queres ve con ellos (Mido se acerca al oído de Goenji) me parece que estaban hablando de un enamorado de Kaze me parece que no te querían decir asi que mejor espíalos (una vez que se alejo dijo) digo por las dudas

Goenji al escuchar que los chicos estaban hablando de Kaze no se porto extraño pero cuando escucho que hablaban de su enamorado la sangre le empezó a hervir de la ira que tenía en ese momento asi que claramente fue y se escondió atrás de un árbol donde estaban los chicos

Lo que él no sabía era que los chicos ya sabían que estaba ahí pues Mido les hiso una extraña seña pero ellos no entendieron, solo lo entendió Endo pero él les dijo en voz baja que Goenji estaba atrás del árbol esperando escuchar su conversación

Endo: (susurrando) ya (voz normal) che chicos escucharon del chico de Kaze

Fudo: a si ese chico me dijo que estaba profundamente enamorado de él y que no importara que se pusiera en el camino él lo conquistaría

Kido: si y que desde mañana va a empezar a regalarle cosas en secreto

Hiro: a mí me parece que Goenji no se tendría que enterar de esto porque si se entera de quien es el chico, aunque no lo acepte, creo que lo va a matar

Endo: entonces ni una palabra de esto a Goenji, che Fudo yo no lo conozco en persona lo describirías

Fudo: si es una chico rubio de ojos celeste esta en otro colegio no me acuerdo cual pero sé que está cerca de acá, tiene la piel como Kaze y mide un poco más que Goenji

Kido: si el día que lo vi por primera vez estaba con Kaze y me dijo que era un chico muy lindo y él me dijo que había muchas probabilidades de que le dé una oportunidad si él se declara pero él es un chico muy tímido

Fudo: ademas Kaze dijo que no quería que Goenji se entere de esto asi que seguro que si Goenji se entera él lo negara rotundamente

Endo: chicos vámonos seguro que por acá hay algún buchón y le va con la historia a Goenji y ahí sí que se nos arma bardo

Todos: si vamos

Una vez que se fueron se escondieron rápido en otro árbol aun mas grande y esperaron a ver la reacción de Goenji que el al instante que se fueron salió de su escondite con la cara baja

Goenji: no dejare que ese pervertido se acerque a MI KAZE

Endo y los chicos estaban que se morían de la risa pero justo en ese momento llegaron Kaze y Mido, Kaze al ver a Goenji fue con el corriendo

Kaze: hola Goenji lo que pasa es que Mido me quería mostrar un helado pero se acabo

Goenji agarro de los hombros suavemente a Kazemaru

Goenji: Kaze necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con tu más sinceras palabras entendido?

Kaze: que pasa?

Goenji: Vos conoces algún chico que vaya a un colegio cercano a este que sea rubio, con ojos celeste, y un poco más alto que yo y que vos le dijiste a Kido que era lindo y que si se te confesaba ibas a darle una oportunidad, lo hiciste?

Kaze: qué? no yo no le dije nada a Kido y no conozco a ningún chico asi, bueno me tengo que ir ahora vuelvo

Kazemaru se va

Goenji: (pensando) asi que es como lo dijeron los chicos lo va a negar rotundamente (hablando) AAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE MAL MI VIDA ES UN ASCO

Los chicos detrás del árbol se felicitaban entre sí por tan gran actuación, pero mañana seguía la segunda parte del plan: los regalos del supuesto chico misterioso

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se fueron a colegio muy animados pues ese día era el que iban a darle los regalo falos a Kaze asi que se levantaron más temprano de lo común y salieron de sus casas también temprano para de ida al colegio pudieran, cada uno, comprar un regalo, cual se lo iban a dar en secreto

Cuando lo chicos llegaron a la escuela

Endo: muy bien muestran los regalos que les toco en la lista

Mido le toco un oso de peluche mediano de color marrón clarito que en sus manos tenía un corazón que decía "I love you"

Hiro le toco hacer un pasacalle enorme

Fudo le toco crearle una carta de amor y una caja de bombones

Kido le toco un disco que le gusta a Kazemaru de la banda "Backstreet Boys"

Y por último a Endo le toco crear un enorme cartel para colgarlo en el pizarrón cuando todos estén en el recreo asi cuando todos entraran lo vieran (después muestro el cartel)

Endo: perfecto Fudo la carta la copiaste de internet no?

Fudo: si por qué?

Mido: porque si lo creaste vos en vez de una carta de amor tendríamos una carta de horror

Todos (menos Kido y Fudo): cierto

Fudo: cállense

Endo: primero el regalo de Mido en su casillero ahora que Kaze no llego DALE MIDO

Mido: voy, voy

Midorikawa se fue a poner el oso de peluche en el casillero de Kaze para que cuando él lo vea se iban a asegurar de que Goenji este con ellos

Una vez que Mido pusiera el oso en casillero fue y les aviso a los chicos

Mido: chico listo ya lo puse

Endo: perfecto chicos busquemos a Kaze y Goenji

Los chicos en ese momento vieron a Kaze entrar pero no estaba Goenji por lo tanto lo tenían que distraer

Endo: KAZE VENI

Kaze al escucharlo va con ellos

Kaze: que pasa chicos tengo que ir a mi casillero

Mido: no aun no viste el helado que quería que te mostrar pues…

Mido se puso a hablar un montón, en ese momento llego Goenji, a lo que agradeció Mido pues se estaba quedando sin palabras

Goenji: hola que pasa?

Fudo: nada en este momento estábamos yendo a los casilleros

Goenji: a claro vamos

Los chicos fueron a sus casilleros

Kaze: e que hace esto acá?

Goenji: que cosa

Goenji en ese momento vio que tenía un peluche que le colgaba una nota que decía de tu admirador, Goenji cuando vio eso sentía que iba a morir en ese momento quería quitarle ese peluche a Kaze romperlo, y después ir con ese tal "admirador" y romperle la cara

Kido: wow tal vez es de él, vos me entandes no?

Kaze: qué?

Kazemaru no entendía de lo que le decía Kido pero él no era nada tonto y ya estaba empezando a sospechar sobre lo que estaban tramando ese grupo de chicos pues la letra del papel era muy parecida a la de Midorikawa

Hiro: que pasa Goenji estas bien?

Goenji: que, ha, si, si estoy muy bien

Goenji se fue al salón sin siquiera mirar a Kaze, pero fue una mala elección pues vio a un montón de chicos alrededor del pizarrón

Goenji: que pasa?

Desconocido: a Goenji lo que pasa es que hay un cartel dedicado a Kaze de un admirador

Goenji: QUE?

Goenji paso entre la gente y pudo ver un enorme cartel que decía

Un admirador secreto  
Es lo que he sido todo este tiempo  
Mientras crece lo que siento por ti  
Te he mirado escondido muchas veces  
Y he imaginado que te hablo en algunas otras

Me digo admirador  
Porque mi única pasión es admirarte  
Porque nunca he podido confesarte  
Que tú rostro me ilumina el día  
Y que una sonrisa tuya me daría vida

Anhelo con que llegue el momento  
De expresarte mi gran sentimiento  
Y escribir para ti más de una canción  
Porque... Niño eres tú mi inspiración

Pero tengo miedo de no ser correspondido  
Y quedarme en la soledad perdido  
Por eso me gusta mirarte de lejos  
Por eso prefiero quererte en silencio  
Así será siempre...Sólo seré  
Un admirador secreto

Atte.: tu admirador

TE AMO KAZE

Kazemaru entro al aula y al ver y leer el cartel abrió la boca de tal asombro, pero después se dio cuenta de que esa letra era de Endo, sin embargo no dijo nada

Endo: que pacho?

Fudo: eeeeeeee porque estas hablado con la ch

Endo: por che me gusta achi?

Fudo: AAAAAAAA SOLO CALLATE

Goenji: Kazemaru vos sabes lo que significa esto

Kaze: que tal vez tenga un admirador secreto?

Goenji: no que alguien quiere robarte de mi

Kaze: que, qué?

Goenji: eeee que tal vez alguien quiere que pases menos tiempo con tus amigos, ademas a mi no me cae demasiado bien, onda vos podes pensar en que es una persona re romántica y todo eso pero a mí me parece que solamente es un chamúllelo y me parece que si te llegara a tener, QUE NO DIGO QUE TENGAS QUE SER DE EL, te aria sufrir en el último momento y vos estarías llorando en tu cuanto y yo lo que menos quiero ver es a mí a mi novvvvvammmigo, si amigo mejor amigo sufriendo por un amor y todo por ser un admirador secreto a mi me parece que no va eso y como tu amigo te aconsejo que lo dejes me parece que no es el indicado para vos y si yo fuera tu aria que

Kaze: eueueueueueue calma primero: si yo soy tan ingenuo de estar con un chico que no conozco, y si ando llorando en mi habitación ese no será tu problema sino que el mío por ser tan ingenuo segundo: me aconsejaste que lo deje pero yo no puedo dejar algo que todavía no tengo tercero: YO Y SOLAMENTE YO puedo decidir si él es el indicado para mi oki?

Goenji: eeee claro pero después no vengas llorando a nosotros yo te lo advertí

Kaze: no te preocupes no lo voy a hacer

Los demás chicos miraban como el ataque de celos se calmaba en Goenji pero eso no iba a ser por mucho ya que les esperaban más regalos

Endo: Kido prepárate tenemos que dejarle el CD

Endo va con Kazemaru y el CD en las manos

Endo: Kaze, Kaze mira lo que me dio un chico que no conozco dijo que si te lo podría entregar

Kazemaru toma el CD bajo la mirada llena de ira y celos de Goenji

Kaze: naaaa no lo puedo creer es mi banda favorita pero este CD ya no está a la venta ¿cómo hiso?

Pero hay recordó que Kido puede conseguir TODO gracias a la plata que tiene

Goenji ya estaba por estallar de la rabia que tenía en cualquier momento iba y buscaba por toda la ciudad a ese tal "admirador secreto" para romperle la cara por estar quitándole a SU Kaze

Kaze: che Kido, Fudo, Endo, Hiro y Mido pueden venir un momentito

Kazemaru se los llevo y vigilaba que nadie especialmente Goenji los escuchara

Kaze: chicos ya de enserio esto esta yendo demasiado lejos

Mido: si esta yendo demasiado lejos esto no Hiro

Hiro: si de tomarse el tiempo de llamar a la copaína de los pasacalles es demasiado

Kaze: que no, no, no yo decía de que… QUEEEE PASACALLES?

Cuando Kazemaru gira por la ventana hacia la calle ve un enorme pasacalle que dacia:

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
pues creo no habrá otra ocasión  
para decirte que no me arrepiento  
de haberte conocido.

Goenji que había llegado con el grito de Kaze

Goenji: QUE, QUE PASA KAZE ESTAS BIEN?

Goenji, que ya tenía la ira del oso de peluche y es cartel y el CD, al ver el pasacalles, se le podía confundir claramente con un tomate por lo rojo de la ira que estaba

En ese momento vino un chico totalmente desconocido para todos

Desconocido: vos sos Kazemaru Ichirouta

Le pregunto a Kazemaru

Kaze: si soy yo por?

Desconocido: un chico manda esto para vos

Y le entrega una carta de amor y una caja de bombones

Goenji: departe de quien?

Desconocido: no se solo me dio esto y se fue tenía una capucha y no se le veía nada

Parecía que se iba a romper los dientes de lo tan apretados que lo tenía

Endo: DALE KAZE NO SEAS BERGONSOSO Y LEELA DALE, DALE, DALE

Goenji: si dale Kaze léela que claramente TODOS queremos saber que dice

Kaze: eeee bueno

Hola espero te encuentres excelente, sabes últimamente me paso algo muy raro, se que incluso podría llegar a sonar un tanto estúpido de mi parte, pero cada día que pasa y te veo, termine dándome cuenta que la verdad me gustas y demasiado, no te podría describir a que grado porque ni yo lo sé, pero se me hace algo incluso tonto de mi parte decírtelo por este medio, espero me perdones pero me empezaste a gustar sin darme cuenta y sé que si me acerco y te lo digo de frente me rechaces e incluso te apartes de mi, espero encontrar el momento y la manera indicada a tiempo para hacerte saber quién soy, solo cabe decirte que soy un hombre que te quiere y te aprecia que descubrió que esos sentimientos fueron transformándose en una atracción hacia tu persona, reforzando el cariño que ya te tengo.  
Me gustaría, no mejor dicho te agradecería que no pienses mal, te he escrito estoy completamente seguro de lo que pienso pero un poco apenado por no haberte enfrentado y decirlo en persona, pero cuando lo haga, al menos ya sabré que sabes lo que siento y me expresare en una forma menos cohibida ante ti.  
Bueno me despido de ti. Te deseo una excelente semana y procurare decirte pronto quien soy.  
Bay ^^

Kaze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POR DIOS QUE LINDAS PALABRES NUNCA ME ABIAN ESCRITO O REGALADO TANTAS COSAS Y ENCIMA LINDAS

Goenji ya estaba que explotaba de la ira y celos que tenia pero estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que la letra era DEMACIADO parecida a la de Fudo pero Kaze se dio cuenta y ya sabía las razones que tenía ese grupo de chicos, pero cuando estaba por decir algo Goenji lo agarro de la mano haciendo que soltara la caja de bombones y la carta y se lo llevo a afuera del colegio

Kaze: espera Goenji que te pasa por que me agarras asi

Dijo Kaze cuando llegaron a un lugar donde Goenji había escuchado hablar sobre el chico ese

Goenji: que ya no puedo soportarlo mas Kaze no puedo que no me ves que cada vez que ese pendejo te da un regalo, estoy rojo de la ira, que cuando gritaste que te gustaba esas cosas y que nadie te había regalado nada de eso me dieron ganas de que todos esos regalos te los diera yo, que dijeras que era lindo y me abrazaras en forma de agradecimiento, que sonrías y rías de lo que solamente yo te diga, y si te digo la verdad a veces tengo ganas de que me beses hasta dejarme sin aire pero sabes que eso no va a ser posible porque vos ahora te dejaste seducir por ese tipo que nadie conoce te vas a hacer novio de él, después te vas a ir a vivir con él, se van a casar, van a adoptar hijos, que se van a llamar Kokoro porque significa corazón y significa que ese chico va a robo tu corazón y otra chica que se va a llamas Aoi que significa azul porque a vos y seguramente a el les va a gustar a los dos el mismo color el azul y le van a poner Aoi, después vos vas a morir en sus brazos y pensando la linda vida que tuviste mientras yo muero solo sin vos y me voy a arrepentir de que cuando éramos jóvenes no te dije cuanto te amo y si yo te lo hubiera dicho antes tal vez hubiéramos estado juntos pero no, eso no va a pasar porque vos te vas a ir con ese tipo que nadie conoce a vivir con el tu vida mientras yo me quedo tirado y pensando que sería si yo me hubiera confesado antes que él y…

Kaze: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA DENSERIO NOSE COMO ES QUE TIENES TANTO AIRE PARA DECIR TODO ESO, Goenji te creaste toda una historia por un par de regalos que estabas pensando que iba a irme a vivir con un desconocido y adoptar hijos con él? eeee eso pensabas?

Goenji: tal vez?

Kaze: ahí Goenji como me voy a dejar seducir por un par de cartas escritas por mi amigos con el solo propósito de darte celos?

Goenji: bueno es que yo pensé que… espera QUEEEE FUERON ELLOS?

Kaze: que no te habías dado cuenta? Las letras de las cartas y todo eso eran parecidas a las de ellos era demasiado obvio

Goenji se quedo de piedra al saber que SUS PROPIOS AMIGOS LE HABIAN DADO CELOS

Kaze: pero volvamos al tema principal como es eso de que vos me amas eeee

Goenji en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se le avía declarado, inconscientemente claro, pero se había declarado

Goenji: eeee… yooooo… buenooooo… esqueeeee….yooooo

Kaze: ahí sabes que, no hables más

Kaze lo agarro de la ropa, lo atrajo asi él y le dio un beso. Goenji se quedo de piedra, pero obviamente respondió el beso

Cuando se separaron los dos sonrieron

Goenji: entonces somos novios?

Kaze en forma de respuesta le dio un beso pero más corto que el anterior

Kaze: eso responde tu pregunta?

Goenji: claro que si, ahora si me permitís tengo que ir a matar y después agradecer a un par de amigos

Kazemaru rio levemente cuando vio que Goenji se iba con las ganas de matar a unos amigos y después de matarlos agradecerles

Goenji caminaba, o más bien corría, a buscar a los chicos que le dieron celos. Los encontró, estaban sentados en unos de los bancos hablando y riendo seguramente de lo bien que les había salido el plan

Goenji: Aaaaah acá estaban eeee

Fudo: que pasa?, tus celos te pudieron y al final te juntaste con Kaze

Kido: FUDO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? Tenes que ser un poco más amable

Goenji: tranquilo Kido ya me acostumbre a sus insultos

Fudo: bueee no te insulte

Goenji: si claro, Kido podes venir un minutito

Fudo: che, che, che si vos tenes temitas conmigo, habla conmigo nene, con Kido no eeee

Goenji: tranquilo que yo ya tengo a Kaze no te voy a robar a TU KIDO, Kido vamos

Kido: sipi vamos

Fudo: che que vos te dejas seducir asi nomas

Kido: che yo nunca me deje seducir, porque Goenji no me está seduciendo oki?, y si estas celoso trata de reprimirlo porque onda ya sé que gustas de mi pero que andes difamándolo no es nada bueno si?

Fudo: QUEEEEEEEEEE? OLLE ESPERA YO NO GUSTO DE VOS NI ESTOY CELOSO

Kido: si, si lo que digas, vamos Goenji

Cuando Kido y Goenji se estaban por ir Kido dice

Kido: Fudo

Fudo: que quieres estratega de pacotilla

Kido: aun asi gustas de mí

Fudo: QUEEEEEEE?!

Kido y Goenji se fueron y llegaron a un lugar apartado

Kido: si que pasa Goenji?

Goenji: ya sé que vos tuviste la idea asi que decime si queres que te ayude en algo con la relación que tenes con Fudo

Kido: te voy a decir 2 cosas la 1º yo no fui el que ideo el plan fue Endo y 2º NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON FUDO, QUE NADIE ENTIENDE ESO?

Goenji: con respecto a la 2º ya tenes que darte cuenta de que son el uno para el otro acéptalo, y con respecto a la 1º NO TE CREO COMO ES QUE ENDO IDEO UNA IDEA TAN MARAVILLOSA

Kido: con respecto a la 2º que dijiste, si nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo como hiso no sé y con respecto a la 1º que dijiste, QUE NOOOOO NO ME GUSTA FUDO ENTENDISTE, NI EN MIS SUEÑOS GUSTARIA DE EL

Fudo: bueno ya sabía que ni en sueños gustarías de mi pero no era necesario que lo gritaras o sí?

Kido: FUDO? no, no, no es lo que quería decir yoooo eeee yoooo

Fudo: sabes que mejor no digas nada mas déjalo asi después de todo la realidad es, asi vos ni en sueños podrías gustar de mi, sin embargo yo hasta en sueños gusto de vos, ¿qué raro no?, yo Fudo Akio me estoy confesando a un estratega de pacotilla al que siempre moleste, pero es asi… Kido Yuuto me enamore de vos loco no? Bueno yo me tengo que ir de todas formas me vas a rechazar asi que no es necesario que me lo digas a la cara asi que chauuu

Kido: NO FUDO ESPERA, lo siento Goenji me tengo que ir

Goenji: no te preocupes ve

Cuando Kido se fue corriendo

Goenji: me parece que ya ayude demasiado

Kaze: Goenji ya los golpeaste? Jajaja

Goenji: no pero sabes que hice? me parece que uní a Kido y a Fudo

Kaze: y como paso eso?

Goenji: veni que te lo explico

Goenji paso el brazo por el hombro de Kaze y se fue contando cómo fue que Fudo se declaro, lo que era sorprendente porque todos pensaban que el primero en confesarse y dejar su orgullo de lado seria Kido, pero Fudo dejo de lado su orgullo y se le confeso, de una manera rara, pero se confeso

Y lo que paso con Fudo y Kido, esa es otra historia

Fin


End file.
